


Coming Up for Air

by Xyriath



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The solution to a rough day on patrol?  Shower sex, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Up for Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherinarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinarose/gifts).



It had been Tommy's idea, for once.

 

Normally, Billy was the one who came up with these devious plots and plans and ways to drive Teddy crazy, but Tommy was learning.  And when he heard the shower turn on, when he thought of how tough today's patrol had been on Teddy, it had only taken him seconds in speedster time to grab Billy by the arm and jerk his head towards the bathroom.

 

One of Billy's eyebrows raised, and Tommy figured that was because Tommy didn't usually take the initiative like this, but once he tugged his twin over, grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head, understanding lit up in Billy's eyes.  It was only moments before the two of them were completely naked, Tommy's hand at the small of Billy's back as he nudged him towards the bathroom.

 

Teddy wasn't even singing, which spoke volumes for how rough today had been.  Ah, well, that would be fixed soon.

 

Billy slipped behind the curtain first, drawing a startled gasp from Teddy that was quickly cut off.  Tommy wasn't far behind, entering from the other side to see that Teddy had gripped Billy's arms in surprise, and still looked a little alarmed at the thorough kiss Billy had planted on him.  Christ, he was a sight from behind, all muscles and large back and really great ass with water running down it all and catching for just a moment in that dimple on his lower back.  He hadn't expected it to take him long to get hard, but that sight did it way, way more quickly than he had expected.

 

Teddy jumped as Tommy slid arms around his waist and pressed lips against his back.  Tommy could hear a displeased noise as Teddy broke the kiss with Billy to try to whip his head around, eyes wide as the water ran down his face, flattening his hair and leaving oh-so-tempting trails down his cheeks and jaw.

 

Tommy pulled back slightly to smirk at him, but then leaned in to work his teeth and lips into the spot where Teddy's neck met his shoulder.  The resulting groan was made even more satisfying when he pulled back to see the red mark he had left.

 

Tommy ran a thumb over his handiwork, knowing that the hickey would heal within a few minutes and appreciating it while he still could.  He glanced up to see that Teddy's eyes were almost hazy with lust, but Tommy pulled back, smirk wider this time, as Teddy tried to lean in for a kiss.

 

He just shook his head, smirk turning into a grin.

 

A whining noise escaped Teddy's throat for a moment before Billy's hand reached to pull his face around again.  Tommy could hear the sigh—not quite satisfied, but putting up with it—as Billy kissed him again.  _Tommy_ , however, was beyond satisfied, since really, how could he not be, with those noises Teddy was making?

 

He traced his nose up Teddy's back and neck, pressing his palms to his stomach and running gentle thumbs over his ribs.  He felt Teddy's chest expand as he inhaled sharply, and for just a moment, Tommy reveled in being able to stand there, pressed up against his boyfriend and focusing on the slippery, quivering skin under his hands. Teddy's breathing was turning almost ragged as he pressed up against Billy, pressed him into the wall of the shower and trapped him there with his arms.

 

Tommy couldn’t help but feel a tiny surge of jealousy at that, so he figured it was time to put the second part of his plan into action.  Tilting his chin up, he caught the shell of Teddy's ear in his teeth, piercings and all.

 

_That_ got him the biggest reaction yet.  Teddy groaned loudly, and Tommy chuckled as he nuzzled and nipped at them.  He could hear a strangled grunt, pressed up against Teddy, almost groaned himself as Teddy's hips snapped back and ground on his erection.  Moments later, the pressure was gone, and Tommy could hear a choked-off gasp in front of Teddy that had probably been him doing something similar to Billy.

 

Tommy crowded closer, switching to the other ear and catching the piercings again, this time being slightly more gentle—licking and sucking with only the slightest of nibbles, tongue curling to catch the drops of water that fell from them.  He _wasn't_ expecting Teddy to reach around quickly, grab Tommy's thigh, and _squeeze._   It wasn't especially gentle, but Jesus, Tommy loved it that way and it was so close to his aching cock that his knees nearly buckled.

 

Tommy retorted by biting down harder than he should have on Teddy's ear.  He wasn’t expecting such an immediate response: letting go of Billy, who had to catch himself on the shower bar, Teddy whirled, pinning Tommy to the wall and forcing a knee between his legs.  Tommy felt Teddy's very large and very obvious erection press into his thigh and shuddered, pushing forward with his own as well.

 

His eyes flicked up, squinting around the spray of water, to meet Teddy's impossibly blue ones, narrowing slightly with a satisfied expression.

 

"Billy," Teddy's cracked voice had managed to get out, and Tommy tried to glance over at him, only to be stopped with Teddy's lips catching his own in a rough kiss.

 

The teeth in it were definitely meant to act as slight punishment for the teasing earlier, but it wasn't really much of punishment when Tommy enjoyed it this much.  He leaned into the kiss, rutting up against Teddy's thigh and letting himself moan as Teddy pressed into the sensitive underside of his cock and feeling the water hitting everywhere else.  Idly, in the back of his mind, he remembered that this was about distracting _Teddy_ , not the other way around, but his thoughts cut off when he heard a loud gasp from right next to him.

 

Startled, he broke the kiss, and was rewarded with an eyeful of Billy, bent over, hands on the shower bar.  His throat had started making beautiful keening noises, and it took Tommy to see exactly why: Teddy had pressed two fingers into his ass and was slowly slicking them in and out.  The sight of Billy's eyes rolling back in his head was too much: with a yelp, Tommy's nails scrabbled back against the slippery wall of the shower as the orgasm hit, come spraying all over Teddy's leg and stomach as he cried out.

 

He felt… three?  There were three hands on him now, steadying him, which was a good thing, because if there weren't, he probably would have slipped and fallen and broken his neck.  He opened his eyes to see Teddy holding him in place with two on Tommy's waist, and Billy, still steadying himself, with a hand on Tommy's side.  He glared at his twin's slightly smug expression—the effect of Tommy's powers on their sex life was no stranger to them, but it didn't stop Billy (or Teddy, sometimes) from giving him shit about it.

 

He opened his mouth to say something wonderfully masterful and sarcastic (he was sure), but the only thing that came out was another yelp as he realized that one of Teddy's hands had left his waist and was now tracing down the crack of his ass instead, circling the skin of his hole and coating it with lubricant before he pressed inside.

 

Tommy's hands went up to grip at Teddy's shoulders as he arched against the wall, and Teddy's other hand followed the first, gripping him by the ass and lifting Tommy off the ground.  Tommy yelped again, this time in alarm, and scrambled to wrap himself around Teddy for support, legs suddenly clutching his hips.  It wasn't until he felt Teddy's cock so near those fingers, pressed up against Tommy's perineum, that he realized that had been Teddy's plan all along.  He gasped, partly in indignation, and glared up at him.

 

Only for a moment, though, because that was right when Billy, the traitor, decided that _Tommy_ was the one who would now be on the receiving end of his love bites, rather than Teddy.

 

"You little—" he tried to snarl out, only to be stopped by Teddy kissing the hell out of him again.  It took him a moment to remember what he had been going to say.  "Not supposed to… gonna… pay for…" he mumbled around Teddy's lips, alternating between halfhearted threats in Billy's direction and kissing Teddy back.  He could hear Billy chuckling, the little shit, but he'd figure out some kind of payback later.

 

Right then, he was much more interested in Teddy's cock, sliding and teasing against him, and Billy's lips and teeth, probably leaving a mosaic of bruises on his pale skin as his fingers reached between Tommy and Teddy to tease at his cock.  Teddy's hands were still on his ass, and Tommy swore he was about to—

 

And then Teddy's fingers pulled out, and Tommy didn't even have time to beg before Teddy thrust inside him, stretching and filling and _Christ_ he couldn't see, couldn't think beyond Teddy holding him there, hands now pressing into his hips.  It was Tommy's turn to grip the bar, arms shaking as Teddy thrust forward.  The soft sound of wet skin on wet skin reached his ears as Teddy pounded into him, burying his face in Tommy's neck.  Billy's was buried in the other side, and his twin seemed to be everywhere, dragging his teeth across his neck for a moment, then down his side, then gripping his thigh.  All the while, Teddy continued to thrust, hard and rough and achingly _wonderful_ , and then Billy's hands reached up to cup their balls and—

 

" _Teddy!_ "  Tommy didn't even realized he had yelled the word until he had come, still gripping tightly to his shoulder as his head lolled back against the wall.  He felt Teddy stop moving, pin him to the wall, and orgasm as well with a long, loud groan that reverberated through Tommy's body even as he felt Teddy's come inside him.  His legs shook slightly as he lowered them from Teddy's waist, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his balance.  Teddy kept his hands on Tommy's waist, for which he was grateful, because again, the slipping and breaking his neck thing again.

 

He felt a pair of lips pressing to his wet forehead, and another one below his ear.  He cracked open his eyes, glaring over at Billy as he half-sagged in Teddy's arms.

 

"You," he gasped out between pants, "are a shit."

 

"You seemed to enjoy it."  Billy's voice was mild as he glanced down at Tommy.  Tommy followed his gaze, and wasn't surprised when he saw both a large collection of hickies as well as red marks on his hips and thighs where Teddy had gripped him.  Good.

 

He glanced back up at Billy.  He was the only one of the three who wasn't at least something of a mess right now, despite the fact that his erection was plainly visible.  His head turned, and he shared a glance with Teddy, who had mostly recovered his breath by now.  They would have to fix that.

 

"Wh—what're you—!" Billy yelped out, startled, as Teddy moved quickly to pin him against the shower wall again.

 

"Y'know _exactly_ what we're doing, Kaplan," Tommy said with a smirk, chest still rising and falling somewhat heavily, but he was in enough control that he wanted nothing more than to pull _this_ off now.  "Revenge, turnabout's fair play, all of that good stuff."

 

"Hey, that's not fair—wait a second!"

 

But his protest went ignored as the two of them closed in on him, and it wasn't much time at all before those words were turned to loud, incoherent yells.


End file.
